The Chronicles of Zelnite: A Heroine Emerges
by KG Entertainment Division
Summary: When Caesar, a street rat from La Veda, donned the persona of Zelnite, gold and women abounded, flowing through his little world like water. But when the young thief pierces the inner sanctum of the emperor of Agni, he finds a treasure more precious than he could possibly imagine, and could see the battle of the gods become his own, will it force the Great Zelnite to go to war?
1. The World's Most Precious Gem

_**The World's Most Precious Gem**_

The Palace of the Agni Emperor passed by in a soundless flurry of marble and red velvet. An emerald and gold brocade billowed upwards as a set of boiled leather boots silently pounded over the red carpets. Zelnite the legendary thief was poised once more to strike, this time, at the overflowing coffers of Orwen the Tyrant. His pearly blue eyes drifted away from the task at hand as he dreamt of all the overwhelming wealth that would soon be his, he licked his lips appreciatively. In his reverie though, he failed to notice as he neared an intersection that split off to living quarters, servants quarters, and the throne room. Abruptly the whirlwind of crimson and gold that was the world around him was brought to a screeching halt as he crashed into something soft and pliant, tumbling to the floor as a sudden shriek filled the air.

Before he'd even hit the floor, Zelnite's hands swung outward and stopped himself at a handstand, dexterously launching himself to his feet within seconds. Glancing down he found the tangled form of one of the maids of the house, her frail form clad in the standard red and black tunic, her short raven hair framing an exceptionally pretty face. The woman mewled in pain, rubbing her side where she'd landed, in a moment Zelnite had swooped down and scooped her up to her feet, she gasped, surprised at the contact. Holding her tight in his arms, Zelnite took a moment and held her warm brown eyes in his gaze, then reached up a brown gloved hand, his slender fingers tracing the edges of her rosy cheeks, the maid blushed. Feeling adventurous, he pulled her into a kiss, she froze up at first, before swiftly melting into it, in the back of his mind he cheered, but before long he pulled away, leaving her pining.

Always leave them wanting more Caesar.

"To think one so enchanting was but some mere lord's maid, a theft from the world greater than even I could've made." Could he rhyme maid with made? It certainly didn't sound as good out loud than in his head, he'd avoid it in the future. "But such a beautiful dame I'll not harm, never fear, but know that the Great Thief Zelnite!" he paused...smooth, real smooth Caesar, " was...never here," he recovered, somewhat lamely. Setting the maid aright, he attempted to recover the suave persona he'd shown initially by beating a retreat, he bounded around the corner in a flash, tucking himself away into a doorway in the hall, when the maid regained herself and glanced down the path, it was as though he'd simply vanished. "Come now you fair flower, Zelnite is retreating, no need to inform anyone of our chance meeting…" The woman gathered herself together, her cheeks still the same shade as the imperial tapestries along the walls, turning down the hallway towards the throne room where she'd been headed before the collision.

And she ran. Screaming.

Ah hells.

Alright Caesar, think, quickly...c'mon, Zelnite will not be so easily undone. Craning his neck upwards, he spotted the heavy wooden rafters that hung high overhead, supporting the heavy stonework ceiling, he grinned. From his side he pulled a thick gold chain, each link of it laden with heavy precious stones, he shook himself out as he felt the great weight of the thing finally come free of his hips. Unfurled the chain was nearly his height, he coiled several links around his right hand, enjoying the gentle _plink! plink!_ that the gold made as it ground against itself. Dashing at the wall across from the doorway he'd hidden in, Zelnite pressed his feet into the wall and launched himself outwards with all his strength. He torqued his hips, flinging out the chain from his right hand, felt his heart catch in his throat as time around him seemed to slow down watching the chain sail. With a satisfying ring it made contact and looped over the lowest rafter.

Reaching out with his left arm, he caught the other end, and just managed to extend a foot and stop his body from slamming directly into the opposite wall. For a moment, the wooden beam above him groaned, but held firm, the weight of the stones within the chain providing enough of a counterbalance to Zelnite's light frame without absolutely shattering the chain, he released a pent up breath in relief. Slowly, he began swinging himself from side to side, attempting to swing himself up and over onto the beam an agonizingly short reach above him.

"SIR!" Zelnite froze up, kicking his feet furiously in the air to attempt to stop himself from swinging to and fro as he was. Down below him he spotted a cluster of soldiers who came storming down the hallway from the servant's quarters, all clad in their royal crimson tunics and light silver armor, all polished to a shine.

"It came from this way men! Towards the Emperor! Double time it!" The order came from the man at point in their group, his helmet plumed with a singular red feather to single him out as captain of the squad. Zelnite's incessant swinging came to a stop, but not without the beam he was attached to letting out a sudden groan that pierced the air like the roar of thunder, that lump reappeared in Zelnite's throat suddenly. "HOLD!" the captain shouted, holding up a hand to signal the men, turning around to investigate the noise.

"Sorry sir," one of the soldiers stated, chuckling to himself. One of his fellows gave his shin a sharp kick, shutting the man up. Zelnite only had eyes for the captain right now, who's head shifted back and forth, his pose like a bloodhound's. To his horror, the man began tilting his head upwards, looking to inspect the rafters overhead.

The air was pierced by another shriek, this time deeper into the Palace, coming from the throne room. Snapping to attention, the captain gave another signal to the men and they immediately broke out into a jog in the direction of the noise. Zelnite grimaced, his heart wasn't cut out for so many ups and downs in a mission like this. He swung himself up and over the beam, landing in a crouch atop the old oak wood, he wound the gold chain around his arm several times until he had it all bundled, before hooking it once again to his side, where only a few links were left visible hanging out beneath his cloak. _Perhaps that dame is less trouble than I would've thought._

As fast as he could manage Zelnite walked himself along the rafters, shadowing the soldiers from on high where he was relatively safe. He had to marvel at the impressive architecture of the Agni people, even from his perch so high above the rest of the palace he still felt the structure was imposing, certainly taller than anything he would've found back in La Veda, and so much MARBLE as well.

He began panting with exertion as the crouched position he was huddled into made the pace he needed almost impossible to maintain, but having never been within the castle walls before, those soldiers were his ticket to the throne if he were to get in and out in a timely manner. His legs burned with the effort of keeping up with them, it seemed the rumors of the Emperor's strict regimens for training his soldiers were entirely true, even pressed so tightly together in a hallway that wouldn't fit more than three men abreast, the squad of ten men moved with discipline and precision, without so much as a single step out of line, no man so much as making contact with any of those around him, if anything, it was deeply intimidating for the thief.

They took all manner of twists and turns along the way, following some convoluted path or other that left Zelnite absolutely dizzied, he would never be able to replicate the sequence, how anybody got around in such a massive complex baffled him. All the while in the distance there was that woman's incessant screaming, lungs of a horse on that one. Gradually though the sound grew louder and louder, signaling that they would soon catch up with her, or perhaps the throne room was nearby.

And dear Lucius were they.

Rounding one final corner Zelnite caught sight of the massive gates that lead into the Emperor's throne room, and he had to keep his own jaw from dropping at the size of it. Even from high up in the rafters he still wasn't even eye level with the top of the doors, and they gleamed with a ghastly golden light from the sun pouring in from a nearby window. It seemed this Orwen was one who enjoyed displaying his wealth for others, under normal circumstances, Zelnite felt like he might be able to like the man, but this went beyond petty conceit. He imagined such a door would require the strength of at least three men to even be able to push open, immensely impractical by all accounts, if there was ever an attack upon the city the Emperor himself would have difficulty even leaving his own room. But despite this he noticed that the doors were popped open just the barest inch, he reasoned it was probably so that the guards on post would be able to hear the Emperor should he need them. And there was just the distraction he needed in place before the enormous gates…

"Please Madam! You must believe me! There is a thief in our midst! If you'll only come wi-"

"FALL IN SERF!" Clearly the maid, as she had evidently found her way all the way here without being captured, didn't require any military background to understand the woman before her, she shrunk back, coming to stand between two burly soldiers that had come from the troop Zelnite had been tailing. The female officer that issued the order was an intimidating one to say the least, though she looked at least two years Zelnite's junior, she held herself with the steely poise of a veteran, her back straight as a rod, extending her slim shoulders that were contained in flimsy black pauldrons connected to a black and crimson corset, so that they seemed far broader. Her midnight hair was pinned back in a tight ponytail that reached down to the small of her back. It brought attention to her deathly red eyes, which now bored gaping black holes into the pits of the maid's soul through her gaze, even from where he was stationed Zelnite knew that he heard a whimper escape the poor woman. This woman, a knight, Zelnite surmised, hers was a fierce beauty, one brought forth by an explosive attitude and passion, if their roles weren't so polar and the threat of the block for his crimes looming large, he would've taken great pleasure in discovering the depths of that beauty. But for now, duty called.

Zelnite moved so that he was positioned directly in front of the gates, this woman had herself standing with her foot in the doorway, pressed as close as she could get herself into the cold metal, this was a woman always on guard for her Emperor, an admirable, if currently irritating quality. At the angle he had, and with no visible handholds on the smooth metal of the gates, Zelnite would have to make the straight plunge downwards, probably rolling into the throne room lest someone move to investigate the noise, a roll would help him absorb some of the shock, but it'd still hurt like hell, he grimaced. The things you do for money Caesar.

"Captain Filch, can you explain to me how this woman, ambling and screeching like a banshee as she was, managed to elude your pursuit for the past, oh, I'd reckon FIVE MINUTES from what I've been hearing!?" The captain Zelnite had pursued flinched, seeming to shrink beneath the ire of this woman, it was almost enough to earn a chuckle out of the thief, but he swallowed it, no noise. " Why the only thing that comes to mind in this situation is that you and those under you were too lazy to give a wholehearted pursuit of the-"

"Commander Lava! Er..M'am! I didn't think that the maid posed any threat to the Emperor, perhaps she'd just seen a spirit, I mean which she clearly ha-"

"AH! So it's not incompetence, it's insubordination then! Tell me then Filch, since you didn't perceive this woman as a threat but you saw her barreling towards the throne room you just decided, 'well it's just a stupid woman eh? I'm sure the Emperor only meant to apprehend all suspicious persons that were flailing their weapons around in plain sight, mayhaps she's just off to wish ole' Orwen a happy birthday! I can just, let this go!' eh?" My my Lava, sassy.

"N..No! It wasn't like that at all! I just-"

"No indeed!" Lava stepped forward, slamming the flat of her palm into the captain's chest guard, the force actually knocking the man flat on his rear, he scrambled back in fear of the Commander, Zelnite saw his chance. Dropping in a graceful swan dive, Zelnite spread his fingers, rolling himself forward before they even made contact with the ground below. He landed on his feet, beaming with pride as he shook out his wrists, the sound of his impact had even been masked over by Lava's shouts as she continued to berate the Filch fellow for his gross negligence.

He dropped into a crouch, instantly on alert in the viper's den he'd found himself in. His first instinct was to dive for the nearest shadow, which was easily found as the path leading up to the Emperor was lined with immense marble pillars that cut ideal hiding spots for himself. Situated in his little safe zone, Zelnite dared to peek around the pillar towards the rumored 'Tyrant of Agni' himself. The room was surprisingly barren of life, no guards on post inside, though that was probably the reason for the door being slightly ajar, but it also meant that what was being shared was confidential, between only two individuals in the room, the Emperor himself, and an armored knight before him whose only feature Zelnite could distinguish from his position was his light brown hair. Zelnite licked his lips with a grin, secrets kept hidden are those worth knowing after all.

"So...Sir Ark, I'll humor you and assume that you speak the truth about being a messenger of the gods, but only if you'll explain to me why exactly it is that with all the gods the Divine Ten have at their disposal in the heavens that they choose to first beseech me with but a mortal man, if their goal is to be humble then they've certainly succeeded in making me think far less of them." The Emperor's voice was terrifyingly deep, it was the kind of voice that demanded respect, and took it when it wasn't offered freely. At the moment the Emperor sat at his throne, seeming to be bored out of his mind with the visitor before him, a small black flame dancing between the fingers of his left hand, it's low light dancing wickedly over the surface of his golden armor, and illuminating his blood red eyes just enough to make them seem lambent.

"I've already told you this Emperor, I speak on behalf of one of the Divine, Lucius himself."

"Yes yes, Order of the Oracle and all that, I'm aware, no, I recognize you Ark, you're from Sama…"

"Yes that is where I hail from but that was before I joined the Ora-"

"And indeed, by all accounts, what is there to tell me anything here, other than that you are but a spy from Sama still, sent here to intimidate me so that my kingdom might be ravaged and left as easy pickings for your own?"

"I speak on the authority of Lucius! My lord will NOT be shown such disrespect!"

"Ah Lucius! So the pretentious Prince Arius fancies himself a god now? Ark's frame visibly shook in anger now, Zelnite couldn't blame him, petty politics was one thing, but already this Orwen was exceeding his reputation for paranoia and dancing the lines of blasphemy.

"Emperor Orwen," Lucius, Zelnite could HEAR the man grinding his teeth with every word now," I did not come here before you to face such contempt for the gods, I'll have an answer, now. Will you and your people aid Lord Lucius in preventing this onslaught by his fellows? "

"DO NOT TEST ME!" Orwen thundered, leaping to his feet, his crimson hair rising above his head in an eerie halo of power. "Don't assume, Saman, that I've forgotten about your interference in our conflict with those children of Alfa Dilith, I'm sure my men are more than willing to return the favor. Make your threats cur, but do be prepared for the consequences are dire." Orwen seated himself once more, those eyes of his lingering on Ark, prepared for any sudden movements. Chances are, he wanted one.

Ark had dealt with such people before though, so he denied Orwen the satisfaction.

"I'm sorry to hear that, well, I'll leave you to your fate then, good day." Not awaiting the customary dismissal from the Emperor, the Oracle Knight turned to make for the door, not giving Orwen so much as a second glance. Now it was the Emperor's turn to rattle with anger, a serpent of black flames quivering around his arms, but it remained coiled as Orwen's hand formed into a fist, before it winked out of existence altogether, his anger smothered.

" My Lord! There is a thief within the castle wal-mph!" Zelnite turned to see the very same maid that had been causing the soldiers no end of grief storm in, before being abruptly muffled again as Filch took hold of her, a glove clamped over her mouth.

"Apologies Lord Orwen, I'll see her out, wasn't my intention to distur-"

"FILCH!" With all the strength of a draft horse and all the tact of a bull in a china shop, Lava _kicked_ the doors inward, causing a mighty crash that echoed like a cannon blast in the hall, certainly scared Filch out of his pants by the sound of the shriek he emitted. "Clearly five minutes alone of attending to a captive whilst I looked into this thieving matter was too much, I'll be sure to have you stripped of all authority before sundown, that's for certain." Without ceremony, Lava extended a hand and grabbed Filch by the collar of his armor, hoisting him seemingly without difficulty, and the woman in his arms along with him, into the air. "Sincerest apologies milord, I mean not to shame your presence with such a paltry matter." Lava dipped herself into a low bow, somehow maintaining the two held in her clutches in the air, the color and ardor seemingly drained from both their faces. Zelnite cocked an eyebrow at the woman's gesture, her loyalty was certainly without question.

Orwen though, rather than being furious from being made to seem the incompetent ruler by the display, as Zelnite had come to expect of him in such a short time, the Emperor merely laughed. It was an easy sound, and a genuine one, as if Lava had come before him with a joke to crack ribs, Zelnite wasn't sure if he should be confused, or terrified by it.

"Think not of it, Lava my dear, please, do leave the trash to sort itself out for now, our guest was just about to leave," he informed, gesturing to Ark, who'd rooted himself in place the second the maid had entered, and had been observing proceedings with a silent but intense interest. "I was hoping that you could assist me in showing him from the palace, you know how easily one can find themselves lost within these walls after all, and I'd feel better knowing that you were nearby."

"But Mil…" the protest dried up on Lava's lips though, she'd stopped herself, seemingly on impulse, what the Emperor wanted, it seemed, he would have unquestionably. "Filch, I'll trust you to see yourself and our dear wolf-crier here back to your stations, consider yourselves lucky," she dropped the bundle in her hand, and the two crumpled to the ground instantly, letting out a breath of pain and relief as they made contact with the hard marble. "Now, Sir Ark." She extended an open hand to the knight, who blinked twice, as if stunned by the gesture, evidently Agnian hospitality hadn't reared its head in such a trusting fashion that entire day. Gazing into her eyes, he took her hand tentatively, before muttering something beneath his breath, Zelnite struggled to listen in.

"'And her loyalty shall be absolute, and in your name, and in your service, your enemies shall be but ash beneath her, the flame, unchained.'" What in Lucius' name was he babbling? "But she's not you…"

"Pardon?" Lava queried, somewhat thrown off, almost, awkward it seemed.

"Oh, nothing, apologies, Lady Lava, just the ramblings of an Oracle, madness comes with the territory." He laughed, attempting to defuse the tension he'd unintentionally caused. Lava, either unsure of how to respond or simply not caring, responded with a mere, " Very well. Do follow close behind me then Sir Ark, we're not off to an afternoon stroll." And instantly she set off out of the throne room at a brisk military pace, Ark quickly fell in behind her, apparently used to such orders, the Emperor following, crossing the room in a flash and walking abreast with Ark as they exited. The pair of Filch and maid remained grounded still, either from fear or shock they showed not the slightest sign of stirring.

Zelnite blew out a breath, in many areas, his memory was as tempestuous as a Saman storm, but in the sphere of gossip he prided himself with his mastery, yet even he struggled to decipher the words of both parties in the exchange. He sorted the conversation away to review later, for now, slowly crept his way to the throne, for it was from there that he would access his prize.

The golden throne was cut to a beautiful smoothness, a masterwork that even Zelnite could appreciate. If it were at all possible, he'd be content to merely pluck the seat from the floor and make off with that and that alone. On both sides, the hand-rests of it were crowned with fierce-looking hawks, their eyes all delicately cut rubies. Zelnite ran his hand over the left eagle, admiring the craftsmanship of the gems in its eyes, rubies, truly the most beautiful of all gems. If his sources were correct...he gripped the small ruby that was the creature's right eye, and gave it a slight tug. In response, he heard an extremely faint but unmistakable _click!_ He grinned, twisting the ruby once to the right, and the whole throne shuddered.

With the sound of stone scraping stone, it slowly inched its way across the floor, revealing a set of stairs leading down into a darkened chamber, Zelnite's heart gave a flip in his own chest as he moved to descend into the treasury of Orwen the Tyrant. As he did so, his ear twitched slightly as he heard a soft groan from behind him, his smile threatened to split his face as he remembered, he still had an audience. Turning in place, he saw that the darling maid had stirred finally, though captain that hung over her like a shroud appeared somehow to be out like a light. Her lovely brown eyes opened and even from across the room he could see the shriek forming on her lips. Zelnite placed a single gloved finger to his lips, urging her to be silent, and remarkably, perhaps whipped into it after a thorough tongue lashing from Lady Lava, she obeyed. The smile returned, and Zelnite blew the lady a kiss, before launching himself down into the darkness that would further his legacy, and his fortune.

After fifteen seconds had elapsed, the throne once again shuddered back into place, the passage was only meant for the Emperor himself, thus only enough time was permitted on the contraption for him to enter before it closed once more, lest they risk their secret being discovered by the enemy. In addition to leading down into the treasury that Orwen kept private, it was also meant as an escape should the palace ever come under siege, and today he would tread the path of Emperors as a means of transporting his ill gotten gains.

The darkness that Zelnite found himself in was absolute, but much to his surprise, the chamber ahead seemed to be lit, so he forged onward, his sure footing seeing him bound down two steps at a time. He burst into the treasury of Orwen II, to a sight that he wouldn't have expected in a hundred years of heisting.

It made his heart skip a beat.

And for the first time it wasn't treasure doing it.

There was another person in the treasury. Zelnite's eyes swept over the form of the most beautiful maiden to have ever graced his vision. She sat daintily atop a veritable mountain of gold, her legs crossed. She stole the breath straight from his lungs, with skin like warm, smooth caramel, braided hair like burnished platinum, and eyes the color of the icy virgin waters of Mt. Craylia. Her clothes, or at the very least what she DID wear, the loose scrap hanging round her waist, thigh high patterned leggings, and a velvet cloth around her shoulders were the standard red, black, and gold of Agni. Gold and gem encrusted bracelets and bangles lined both of her arms. Around her neck was a thick black cloth that he presumed acted as a face mask normally, but at the moment it hung around her throat, her thin lips spread into a shy, dreamy smile as she dropped golden coins, one at a time at a leisurely pace into a small cloth bag. Zelnite couldn't quite make it out in the light of the chamber, after all the torches only lined the walls and nothing more, but it seemed like she had something perched atop her head.

She was radiant, flawless, that smile, that skin, those dexterous little fingers, the fingers of a pickpocket, a thief after his own heart. She hadn't noticed him yet, he reached up a hand to brush his hair, it came away wet, he was sweating. Pursing his lips, he took in a deep breath, and released, several times. _Relax Caesar, don't break down, remember, you left insecurity behind, let Zelnite take over_. The very name spread a warmth through his breast, a cocky grin to his face, Zelnite was fearless, Zelnite was impervious to rebuffs, he could do anything. He took in a deep breath, allowing his chest to swell outwards, he took a step forward, and stopped, his ears catching wind of a sound to make angels weep, even her voice was beautiful, her words a gentle song to sooth even the most savage beast. But her words were….unsettling.

"He loves me," a golden coin slipped between her fingers, landing with a delicious _plink!_ into the bag. "He loves me not," _plink!_ "Oh, the suspense will kill me before any Agnian soldier can my love, especially with you defending me from the shadows, my mysterious knight in shining armor."

It stopped Zelnite dead in his tracks, a knight in shining armor? He didn't recognize the beauty, nor did he remember having saved anybody around these parts. Another man? He felt his heart dip a tad, but it was hardly something he hadn't overcome in the past, smirk on, chest out, he continued. "He loves me," _plink!_ "He loves me not," _plink!_ _Chin up Caes..Zelnite, you've stolen the hearts of countless women, this is nothing to you_. "He loves me," _plink!_ "He loves me not," _plink! Just relax, you've done this before, you'll do it again_. "He loves me," _plink!_ "He loves me not," _plink!_ _Yes indeed but how many of them have ever been this gorgeous! Or made my heart quicken so, gods I can HEAR it beating._ "He loves me," _plink!_ "He loves me not," _plink! Ye gods how long is this room!?_ He turned to look behind himself, his face suddenly hot again, _well if you're referring to this walk, it's about ten paces, you've gone four. Keep going, speak you fool!_ The _plink! plink!_ of gold had stopped, Caesar looked up, he hadn't even realized he'd been looking down, to see the angel before him had turned her icy gaze on him, her hands frozen in place, a coin clipped between her middle and ring finger. Caesar opened his mouth to speak, but the silver tongue of Zelnite had been turned to lead before such heart-wrenching beauty.

Her hands were closing up, slowly, so as not to cause alarm. The lean, toned muscles in her arms and legs bunched up. Her legs had come uncrossed, her hips were rocking gently from left to right, possessed it seemed with a mind of their own, primed to react to any movement those pearly eyes caught wind of. Her ears perked, attuned to even the slightest rustle of cloth that would signal what her eyes couldn't register. The senses of a thief, the stance of one primed for fight or flight, ready to make the distinction at a moment's notice, this, this was familiar territory, such was Zelnite's domain.

Wait...her ears? Now that he stood within mere paces of her, he finally made out the shape he'd seen atop her head earlier, they were her _ears!_ Covered in ruddy red fur and twitching violently at the slightest provocation. He knew those ears, those were the ears of-

"You're a Fox-Kin!" The half fox, half human hybrids were well known throughout the world, often regarded as creatures of infinite wonder and beauty, to the people of Agni however, they were a different story. The Fox-Kin were hunted, some for their tails, which went to making disgusting totems to human vileness, scarves as soft as sin if the rumors were true, and highly prized as well, so rare were the people they came from. Of course, others in Agni, those who saw the children of Alfa Dilith, Father of Beasts, as game to be hunted and conquered, brought low beneath the 'rightful rulers' of the world, hence, Agnian soldiers were given express permission to kill them on sight. _And you were so very brilliant that you had to go barreling in and identifying her, smooth Caesar._ He may not have the standard uniform of a soldier, instead that of an adventuring treasure hunter, but even treasure hunters were often hard pressed not to throw their lot into the market of Fox-Kin, a single tail could buy up enough land to be declared a small country.

Damn

Unlike her, he hadn't been priming his muscles, hadn't cocked his hips ready to fly like a bullet, hadn't anticipated a taloned angel to fall upon him faster than he could even register. In a second she'd grabbed a hold of his neck and had swung her entire body around so that she clung to his back, mile - long legs encircling his throat. Caesar could only watch in fascinated horror as he stood, a second later had himself bound by the softest legs he'd ever felt, and a second later the world was upside down and he was airborne.

You see, when a woman throws herself at you, there's a trick you're meant to use, if you'd merely take hold too, you'd find her anger will diffuse. Replaced if only for a second, with a genuine surprise, to be banished when her soul you beckon, with the heart melting Zelnite's eyes. Caesar it's fair to say you've failed your part, now it's Zelnite's time to claim her heart. Out with the old, in with the new, time for the bold, I believe that's my queue.

Zelnite threw both his hands down, redirecting his forward momentum so that instead of sailing directly into a wall and braining himself, his body flipped forward and landed him on his feet. He dipped low to the ground, instincts taking control, and watched a wicked roundhouse sail clean through the airspace where his head had been a scant moment before.

"Oh goddess on earth, I believe this calls for amends, I mean you no harm, let's begin again." She didn't miss a beat at the beguiling tone, launching into a storm of fists and kicks. Not wishing to harm her, Zelnite could only slowly back away from her, gently pushing away any strikes that would be particularly dangerous, letting those that weren't connect, suffering several bruises as a result. He tried again. "Tell me, you who would my wild heart tame, what- OH!" He ducked as another fist came hurtling at him, "oh what is your name?"

In a second he was tackled to the ground, the woman above him drawing forth a blade as dark as midnight from a holster on her back, pressing it to his throat. She smiled at him, but it was a savage, toothy smile that put several razor-edged canines on display for him.

" Oh darling, name's Ruby, the last you'll ever hear, and what's yours, so that I know what to carve on your Agnian skull?"

Zelnite gulped, but kept his grin plastered across his face, his life had been reduced to the decision of whether or not to shift a wrist, and yet he felt excited, more than anything. He was tensed for combat, yet strangely at ease around her, he beamed.

"Truly the most beautiful of all gems..." Ruby's head tilted slightly in confusion. Zelnite _surged_ , he threw all his weight into his leg, lifting and flipping her overhead, launching himself into action as soon as he was free, avoiding the downward chop of that blade as she came down, uttering an odd half-yowl, half-growl in surprise.

He threw off his cloak, wrapping it around his right hand, and assumed a ready stance. Ruby leapt to her feet, lunging at him with fury in her eyes, Zelnite whipped his cloak outward, snagging the hand that she clutched her blade in. Ducking below her as she lunged at him, he pulled with all his strength, completely stopping her forward momentum and sending her to a spiraling fall. The blade rattled free of her hand as she fell flat on her face, she growled in frustration. "Anger is such an ugly color on you Ruby, ridding the world of such radiance and joy that was meant to be. Please, I wish not to fight, only for you to see good in I, the great Zelnite. I am here but for the promise of gold, away from the rich and delivered to the poor, such is the way I was told, to enrich those in need in wealth and amour."

Ruby was up and had planted a fist squarely into his jaw, and he felt his eyes swing in their sockets. Her cheeks were flushed with rage, Zelnite couldn't quite fathom it, his eyebrows cocked at her as crimson hair fell over his left eye, obscuring his vision.

She thought he was taunting her.

 _Time for the bold indeed._

She slugged him in the stomach, and Zelnite crumpled into it, the excruciating pain that suddenly shot through his center felt like he'd just been kicked by a warhorse, he could hardly imagine any knight in shining armor needing to protect a woman who could hit like that. He felt a pair of hands fasten themselves around the collar of his leather tunic, lifting him into the air. His hands suddenly fell limp at his sides, suspended like lead weights, the purpose gone from them. Gazing into those furious blue eyes, both Zelnite and Caesar alike could agree that they couldn't harm such a wonder.

"Any last words cur? I've taken long enough here as it is.." She drew a matching blade to the one she'd dropped from the holster across her back, raising it so that it was level with his hair-shrouded eye.

"Gods you're beautiful…" _Wait..what? Where's the rhyme? Where's your finesse? You need a golden tongue right now!_

"Wh...what?" _You're kidding._ Ruby's eyes, and her grip, softened, wary.

"You're...breathtaking Ruby, I'm no bounty hunter, and I'm certainly no Agnian," his speech was frantic, desperate, but he hadn't been gutted yet, so he kept going, "I'm just here for gold, same as you, I've no desire to hurt you, just to see the 'fair and honest' Orwen taken down a few pegs, help his people when he won't." Her eyes scanned him briefly, the anger wiped away, replaced with uncertainty. A silence stretched over her at this, her eyes solemn, contemplative as they panned over him, he coughed. Anger briefly flashed through her eyes, before being quickly smothered as she saw her error, she sighed, setting him back down on the ground.

"My most heartfelt thanks, ma'am." He brushed both hands down the front of his tunic, not so much an effort to remove anything than to calm his throbbing heart. Noticing her discarded blade on the ground by him, he stooped down to retrieve it, his hand catching the steel so that he could present her the handle. No sooner had his gloved hand made contact with the cold metal than the sword's twin was pressed over his wrist, it was such a sudden, drastic change that he felt himself freeze, unsure of how to proceed. He glanced up at her, her eyes were icy again. "You know, removing a hand has been Agni's justice for thieves for hundreds of years, but I think it's a first for a thief to ever face such judgement by a peer."

He saw the arm holding the sword stiffen, retract itself, her sudden rage cooled just as quickly. _Silver-Tongued Zelnite, always there, like a guardian angel_. The steel removed from the equation, he pulled the other from the ground, slowly, presenting the hilt to her. She colored slightly, her eyes downcast as she sheepishly took hold of it, returning both to the cross sheaths across her back.

"Sorry, I'm a bit edgy yet, people in this place aren't usually so...receptive." Zelnite attempted to play it off, shrugging his shoulders slightly as if the thought of losing his right hand was a regular one that he faced, well, he supposed he DID, but it certainly had never been so near a thing before. "And what was that all about? I've heard of change in tone but that seemed a little extreme."

Zelnite wasn't quite sure what she was referring to, so he skirted around it. "You're certainly one to talk missy," he countered lightly, and to his delight he saw her lips twitch slowly back into that shy, demure smile she'd counted coins with. "So, tell me my lovely little cat burglar, what do I need to know about you?"

"And now you're back again..." she said, so softly that he wondered if she was even a addressing him, then her smile grew. " Ah, wrong species sir Zel Knight, but if you wish to talk felines, I'm a simple girl, treat me wrong, I'll be all over you clawing your eyes out, treat me right, and I'll purr like a kitten, your choice." She complimented this statement with a slight mischievous flash in her eyes. Zelnite couldn't deny that they both sounded tempting, to hear such a beautiful creature purr would be a reward unto itself, but the promise of her being all over him, with a body like hers, he felt he could deal with any eye gouging that might accompany it.

"Well they do both sound so tempting..." he responded wistfully. Her head drooped, a red flush tinting her bronze skin. Zelnite blinked. She was _blushing?_ He was making her blush? Simple flattery, no tricks, no fancy wordplay, no Zelnite. He had hardly a right to even be in the presence of such a goddess, much less elicit any such genuine emotion that wasn't pity for a being so much her inferior.

 _While not of my caliber I do confess, a flair for words you do possess. Now, flirts and flattery are all well and good, but don't overwhelm her, ask her more, I would. Flattered as she is she retreats into a box, make her feel safe and at ease, and you'll have your fox._

Good ol' Zelnite, ever a guardian angel, ever an omniscient mentor, picking up and analyzing things instantly where Caesar would only subconsciously notice them.

"So, I bore my throat, but you haven't yet told me why you're here."

Her smile wavered, then died out, seeming to take a slice of his own heart with it.

" I um...I need the money, for my people, it's a bit complicated, if you don't mind...I'd...I'd rather not"

"But of course milady, I'll let you return to it, if you so wish," he replied graciously, if with a bit of a bitter taste in his mouth. She smiled though, grateful, she reached back into her boot to fish her coin purse back out, and began hastily shoveling coins into it, the delicious ringing of coins once again filling the air.

Zelnite smiled, deciding to join her. Standing a foot or so away from Ruby, he arranged himself, preparing for plunder. One hand he plunged into the mountains of gold before him, keeping his fingers open and slotting coins between each finger rather than merely closing a fist over as many as he could. Meanwhile, the other hand busied itself with flying up his tunic, tugging open a dozen or so leather pouches that lined his chest, ready and waiting for their meal of imperial gold. His other hand pulled free of the gold, three thick coins clutched between each, held tight so as to not lose a single one as most would with stuffing their palms. Holding one pouch over his breast open, he began depositing them.

Ruby,pausing from her gathering for a moment, cast a sideways glance at Zelnite working. Unconsciously, she stopped her hands, beginning to mimic the movements of his. She slipped her free hand into the gold, pulling it free of the mountain, a random cluster of coins in each finger. Almost immediately, several of them spilled free, clunking back to rejoin their brethren. She frowned, depositing what she had and trying again. This time when her hand breached the surface of the sea of wealth, she suddenly found Zelnite's gloved hand clasped around her wrist. She stiffened, unsure just yet of what to expect.

"No no no, you see, it'll take awhile and quite a bit of practice,but as you do, you'll be able to _clamp_ your fingers around them," he paused a moment, using both hands to take hold of her middle and ring fingers to show her the proper technique," plenty of practice and you'll get it down, but once you've got it, you've got it, and you make sure that you cling to every precious zel, lest…" quick as a flash, he plucked two coins from between her thumb and forefingers, she gasped, her muscles tensed, an odd joy overflowing in her. "Some random thief's liable to come in and snatch them from you."

He smiled at her, a smile that threatened to make her blush , she couldn't help but crack a grin at him, a look of exasperation passing over her features. She playfully swung her full hips, her shapely rear bashing into his hips, causing him to stumble slightly. He glanced at her, the smile widening, she caught herself joining him, shaking her head happily.

"Oh, firstly, you sir need to get over yourself, and keep on your side mister." They both shared a hearty laugh at this, Zelnite smiled to himself at the rich, silky sound of her laugh, music to a deaf man. It devolved quickly to a comfortable silence between the two, spanning several minutes as they both attentively tucked away any coins and gems they could get their hands on. Occasionally, both would attempt to steal a glance over at the other when they figured they weren't looking. "And anyway, why would you spend your time developing such a difficult technique when it's so much easier to simply shovel gold into a sack?"

Now it was Zelnite's turn to give her an exasperated look, cocking an eyebrow at her with the ghost of a smile playing at his lips as he struggled to remain professional.

"So you say it's ME that has to get over myself?" Ruby batted her eyelashes at him, playfully, but with an expression that expected an answer, Zelnite chuckled. "Well yes, in the instance of wishing to simply fill a bag to bursting, simply thrusting your arms into the grasp of that sea of gold and pulling free the mountain is surely better. But, when one prefers to remain discreet, it pays to keep your ill-gotten gains secreted about your person, it expedites things and not a person suspects." He patted his chest, where all of his pouches were strung up, and despite several being nearly full to bursting it didn't make a sound; he'd spent time improving the designs to minimize any sound their contents produced. Ruby looked at him, incredulous.

"So wait, I'm getting a lecture on remaining inconspicuous by the man who chooses to go about town flaunting himself in a tacky green cloak, more jewelry on a single hand than most women buy in their lifetimes, and, Lucius help me I never thought I'd say this, a _crown!_ "

He blinked, slightly dazed. Most people would see his outfit and look upon him in undisguised wonder, marveling at the obscene display of wealth, such was the desired effect after all. But nobody had ever looked at him, looked _through_ the outfit, and been so..unmoved, unimpressed. And yet it didn't seem like she was mocking him, she was impressed, but it didn't enchant her, she didn't let her judgement be clouded. She was so very... _oh come on wordsmith Zelnite, surely there's a better word than interesting... engrossing_. And indeed everything she'd said, everything she'd done, had only served to drag him deeper into her mystery, lending him a voracious lust to know more. By now his hands and their work were long forgotten, only hours of secreting away gold for sport kept the appendages autonomous, working even while his mind was elsewhere.

Such a beautiful creature, flashing from demure to savage and back in the span of a breath, loyal to her people, she was a curious one. And so much remained unknown to Zelnite, her story, that of her people, hells, he didn't even know how she'd come to be in the chamber with him given all the security in the palace. She was breathtaking, fierce, intelligent, capable, all wrapped up in one perfect little gem, one perfect little Ruby. _Truly the most beautiful of all gems,_ he repeated to himself.

"Hello? You alright there?" Zelnite shook himself free from the grips of his mind as her voice rang in his ears. Looking up at her, he found her giggling. "What's wrong? I exhaust that flapping tongue of yours?" That cinched it, he couldn't allow this encounter to end here, he needed to extend their time...his eyes wandered over her, the idea popping delightfully into his head.

"So you're saying that you think you can move about a city attracting less attention than the Great Zelnite? A daring challenge milady!"

"N..no, I haven't challenged you, I was just-"

"Oh Ruby, you can't just go and back away after issuing a challenge!"

"But I never challenged-" she stopped herself as she saw that smile graced his face, that smile that was brimming with cockiness and a bit of playfulness that was liable to make her knees buckle on the spot, she grinned back at him, cocking her hips and wagging a finger at him. "Very well then, but I must say I think I'm at a bit of a disadvantage what with these and all." She bent her head to display her pointed ears, covered in fur and standing at attention. Then she stood on the balls of her feet, twirling for Zelnite to put herself on display, not that he minded such an appreciable view. Jutting from the cleft where her lower back met her rear was a thick, red-brown furred tail that shook slightly as she stood there, curling around her own hips. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before, but he liked it, it completed her look. He saw what she meant though, the people of Agni would pick up on a Fox-Kin in their midst in an instant.

"Well madam, while I see your concern, I certainly think that we're about evenly paced here, what with me and my, how you say, 'tacky green cloak' wouldn't you say, hmmm?"

She pouted at him, her bottom lip pushing out beyond her upper, Zelnite felt his heart shudder again. It was that moment that she leapt at him, he threw up his hands instinctively to block an attack, but it never came. She snatched the crown right off his head, gingerly placing it over both ears, leaving him gaping like a fish at the brazen act, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"There, now we're even, I'll deal with my tail." She looked at him expectantly, waiting on him to make the first move. He simply took a moment to take her in, the way his crown sat high on her head, the red tufts of fur about her ears poking out beneath the velvet and gold rim.

"You look like a true queen wearing that dear," he complimented, she reddened slightly.

"Zelnite…"

"Hm?"

"How much did you uh, did you hear when you first came in here?" She asked him, her voice quavering slightly. Wishing to spare her dignity, Zelnite merely grinned at her.

"Enough to know that I have some competition Ruby." Her eyes widened, blush deepening. Zelnite laughed, dipping to pick up his cloak from the ground, wrapping it once more around his shoulders and popping the hood on it. "Shall we?" He offered her a gloved hand, she hesitated for a moment, then with strengthened resolve, took it.

"Let's."

 **Guten Tag!**

 **Varthan 'ere, it's been awhile that's for certain, and I apologize. What pieces I have been writing for this site have, since I last posted, all ended up getting scrapped for one reason or another, typically I just walk away for one too many days of writing and I end up losing motivation, but this particular doozy of a story has been an idea worming away at me for quite sometime so I hope you all enjoy, it's going to be a three part series and I hope you all love it, until next time, won't be too long this time, I promise.**


	2. Fight or Flight

_**The Chronicles of Zelnite: Fight or Flight**_

Winson Goldman absently palmed a glittering zel coin between his tanned, leathery hands, hoping against hope that something exciting would finally happen. He'd spent nearly the entire day in his stall in the market, of course that charlatan Vanberk had outpaced even him to the prime location for vendors on the market. Just to add salt to the wound he'd also systematically crowded Winson out, leaving him stranded on one of the market's far ends, where the pickings were slim and the gods-forsaken heat threatened to burn through even his golden complexion.

His inventory of gold and silver bits and baubles glittered beautifully in the full sun though, so he supposed it wasn't entirely bad. Gems of every size and cut gleamed across the full color spectrum before him, all nestled lovingly in purple velvet. His family had entrusted him with the sales of their precious jewelry only very recently, seeking to induct the young new Goldman into their fold. Thus far however, he could hardly say he was doing his family justice. The Goldmans had dominated the world of jewelers for decades, their mines in the heart of Sama having supplied all of Grand Gaia with the precious metal for even longer.

"Excuse me, sir?" Winson's ears perked up at the sound of a lovely woman's voice finally breaking the silence of the morning. The woman was radiant, a thin, angular face brimming with youthful joy, and a smile on it that could melt hearts, Winson was instantly smitten. Dreamily he sat his chin onto a cupped hand, momentarily losing himself in her beauty, looking her up and down with open interest, she didn't stiffen up or grow angry as most would so Winson happily took the opportunity. Her wide hips swayed rhythmically as she stood, moving as if to some inaudible beat, they rose up to a slim waist which gave way to a flat stomach, taut with muscles and shining with a thin layer of perspiration. Her full breasts strained against the black and gold band around her chest, providing the merchant with a spectacular view that he drank in eagerly. Atop a head of gorgeous platinum locks stood what appeared to be a crown, it's surface shone like gold, Winson leaned forward a bit to inspect the piece. Everything about the woman's more brazen attire screamed to him that it would be some kind of prop, but after working under his father's tutelage for so long he found himself hard pressed to just wave off such craftsmanship, at the least the attention to detail was spectacular, at the best...perhaps locating himself at the edge of the market wasn't so bad after all. And as his gaze fell to her slender neck, draped in a red-brown scarf that to his own trained eye was unmistakable, a fox-kin tail. If that was the case, that crown was no prop, if he could reel this woman in, he would be indispensable to his family.

"Why yes madame? How may the Goldman's be of assistance to you today?" He asked her, giving an exaggerated bow to her, noting with satisfaction the smile that widened across her face, and the poorly stifled giggle.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and a friend of mine recommended you, I figured I just might treat myself." There was something about her voice, like it was strained, unnatural almost, but Winson knew better than to point something like that, it would simply be rude. He smiled at her, displaying a row of perfect white teeth.

"Well then milady, I assure you that your friends are of refined tastes. We've been practicing our craft in Grand Gaia for decades, and I'll tell you there's not a dissatisfied customer among them. So merely tell me what it is that you're looking for, and it shall be yours."

That charming smile again, her fingers locked together at her hips, like a blushing schoolgirl, Winson felt suddenly like this woman would leave him a wreck by the end of their encounter. He'd already volunteered his services entirely, what was that about? He'd never done that.

"Well darling, I think I should like something that will dazzle, something tantalizing, eye-catching, I wish to make those harlots at the palace absolutely writhe with jealousy." Winson grinned at this, he knew the type, those aristocrats whose greatest trial was the belittling of their peers, and their admiration and seething jealousy were their greatest and most important triumphs. He'd dealt with them too, she'd want something great and big and flashy, that'd draw attention to something else of hers that were great and big and flashy… _eyes up Winson,_ he chastised himself, _blind as an aristocrat may seem, they aren't._

"Mmm, and do tell me, what type of stone would the lady prefer? Perhaps, hmm, sapphires, befitting one whose eyes are as crystal pools more enchanting than any gem that Maxwell has ever created?" He made sure to lay the compliments on thick, these kinds of women liked that sort of thing.

"Oh my," and her smile was suddenly playful, coy, her shoulders slumped forward so as to strain her breasts against the already tight fabric that bound the,. She leaned in, her lips scandalously close to his ear, her breath was sweet, like strawberries. "Oh you're so very close sirrah, but no, I think I should like a ruby."

Winson felt his face turn scarlet, he cleared his throat, abruptly turning away from the woman, partly so that he might reach the chests he kept behind him that contained his more expensive inventory under lock and key, but also that he might hide his indecency, gods above this woman was a _tease!_ Drawing a gold key from within his sleeve, he popped open a chest that he kept full of finely crafted jeweled chokers and rings that had captivated so many before this one. He undid the clasps on the chest and opened it, he had to stifle a gasp though, biting down on his lips until they turned white, half a dozen of his finest rings were missing from their slots in the plush velvet cushion within. He felt his heart seize and beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead, one shaky hand reaching out to take hold of one of the chokers.

The gold band of it was thick, gleaming under the light of the sun. The gold was slotted, six diamonds twinkled on both sides, each cut and positioned in such a way that they all appeared to blaze with a piercing red light. And at the center of them was one enormous ruby that dwarfed the lot of them, the size of a fist at least. Winson absently ran a silk kerchief over the surface of it, not really concerned with cleaning the necklace, the most expensive item in his possession, but choking up with worry about his pounding heart, how had someone stolen the rings? He kept the only key, he'd been distracted by the woman before him, but heavens the key was always in contact with his skin, he hadn't been _that_ distracted. Regardless, she didn't need to see the concern plain on his face, 'worry about one fortune at a time', his father had always told him.

"Here you are madam...you know it occurs to me now I've not even asked your name, terribly rude of me." It was never good to look incompetent in front of a potential buyer, but sometimes one blunder can cover another. Thankfully she seemed to bite, placated, thinking that this had been what had drained the color from his face. A warm, friendly smile graced her face as she leaned in close again, Winson gulped.

"Well then perhaps we should fix that," a single, delicate hand traced itself up his right arm, those pearly blue eyes affixing him with a curious gaze, at first Winson was confused, though when it hit him he must've been left gaping...was...was she? Surely not… But those eyes, determined and sultry and timid at the same time, oh gods, she was-

"Ruby! My darling my sweet, oh how they move you your roving feet!" A deep, smooth voice suddenly cut in between them, its tones almost silky. A man appeared beside the woman, Ruby, throwing a thin arm around her shoulders, instantly Winson knew he didn't like the man. the newcomer had a lanky form, clad in a suit of leather armor, the chest of which was layered with a dozen pouches, similar to those of the seedy back alley traders he'd heard of in Sama, what was ruby doing with someone like this? Then Winson took notice of the man's more extravagant features, his crimson hair was bound back in a short ponytail, accentuating his cerulean eyes, both traditional features of Agnian nobility, Winson gulped. At his hips were all manner of gold things, a heavy chain, countless keys, and two weighty daggers, Winson knew Agni to be the crown seat of Grand Gaian conceit, but this seemed ridiculous. And to top it off, gods help him, a cape of jade green and gold brocade draped over his shoulders, billowing heroically in the wind. "I've been looking all over for you, I scoured the market, and was growing quite shaken, I was fearful that by your guards you'd been taken. For you know they don't condone the love and admiration that we share, not even in a tone, yet to my dismay, they'd spirit you away, giving your protests and feelings not a care."

 _Well if they hate you even half as much as I do right now, I'd think you have very good reason to be afraid,_ Winson mused, _and gods above, who is this man? A blasted poet, in the middle of Agni, the end was surely nigh_. His smile turned to a sneer as he sized up the man, while Ruby paused, pursing her lips as she backed away from Winson, she seemed a bit dazed. But it only lasted a moment, whatever had done it she quickly recovered, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh Anthony, I do apologize for leaving your side, but I just felt so very much in the shopping mood." Much to Winson's chagrin, Ruby seemed to burrow into the Anthony character, allowing him to slip a tight arm around her shoulders possessively.

"Oh, and this is the bauble you've selected, just to quell your shopping craze, and your tastes are impeccable as ever I daresay, you never fail but to amaze!" The overprivileged degenerate snatched the necklace right out of Winson's outstretched hand, causing the merchant to quake with silent rage. He was absolutely livid, seething as Anthony examined the piece with the intensity of a professional jeweler, Ruby didn't even move to correct him! There was something to the couple, the caped lord, the crowned lady, if Winson weren't busy stewing in his anger and self-loathing at being so easily teased he'd have commented on it, been suspicious. "And by this craftsmanship I certainly know them, you sir I do believe that you're a Goldman! I trust with you my precious gem has been left in only the most capable hands?"

Winson honestly wanted very much to hate Anthony then, but the recognition stoked something in him, and he found himself woodenly shaking the man's hand.

"In...Indeed I am sir, might I ask, how you know?"

"Well you've the full hands, broad shoulders, and skin of gold, as well from this piece, to myself from your family many things have been sold." As he said the last part he showed Winson his raised hand, on each finger sat a gorgeously worked ring, from thumb to pinky they held a diamond, sapphire, emerald, amethyst, and topaz, all very real, even from a quick glance he could tell. "All rings from the Six Kingdoms across the land, and all precious gems from Agni on this hand," he switched hands, revealing a stunning set of rubies. Definitely his family's work, in fact, those ruby rings seemed eerily familiar, but they couldn't possibly be-

"Oh Anthony, please, stop holding me in suspense, I wish to see how the necklace looks," Ruby's lips turned upward into a spontaneous pout, Winson exchanged a look with Anthony, they both seemed to agree here, that was endlessly endearing. Without another glance at the Goldman, the crimson haired poet was behind ruby, busily clipping the chains in place. Excitedly, Ruby began bouncing on the balls of her feet, putting on quite the show for Winson, who found himself brazenly staring right at her chest before he finally realised that she probably wanted a mirror. He blushed scarlet, earning a soft giggle before he turned to rummage through a bag for his hand mirror. By the time he turned back, much to his dismay he found that Anthony had produced his own from nowhere. A small, perfectly circular object bedecked in a dozen glittering gems, at the click of a small button the top half of the device swung up, revealing a polished mirror inside, Ruby gave a coo of delight, once at the device, and then again as she glimpsed her reflection. Winson scowled at the gaudy contraption, the mirror was smaller than his anyway...gods did he just compare the size of his hand mirror? _I need to get this woman away from me._

He stooped to put the infernal glass away, overhearing a delighted shriek, followed by the rapid footfalls of someone retreating. Quickly rising to his feet, Winson caught sight of Ruby being dragged along the market path by one arm, an ecstatic smile on her face. Her eyes met his, and she pressed a hand to her lips, blowing him a kiss from down the way.

"Thank you for your help Winson!" She called. Winson's mouth twitched up into a goofy grin, weakly waving back.

She knew his name.

…..

The nefarious couple stumbled into an alley, sides heaving as they roared with laughter. Tears of joy occasionally trickled down Ruby's face. She snorted. Zelnite paused, looking at her for a long moment, her laugh died on her lips when her eyes met his.

And then they broke out into an even great fit of laughter that left them both in tears.

"'I want to make those harlots at the palace absolutely writhe in jealousy'? Where'd THAT voice come from?" She beamed at him, grinning a toothy grin.

"Well you see Zelnite, a vast majority of my time in the city was spent going through the palace before I discovered Orwen's treasury, so that was the attitude I was subject to. I believe that particular voice was from some baroness or some such, Michele I think." Zelnite nodded, impressed, eyeing the ruby necklace they'd pilfered, the searing red gems a perfect compliment to her tanned skin. Seeing where his gaze had fallen she gave her demure smile, why did she do that? When the Goldman did it she'd flirted with him, why did she retreat now? "And who're you to talk about voices mister?" Zelnite cocked an eyebrow, placing a hand to his chest, as if wounded.

"Whatever do you mean milady?" She cocked her hips, giving him an incredulous look.

"This business with you and your rhyming, your voice changes when you do that." It did?

"It does?"

"It does." Oh gods, that's something he'd be terribly self-conscious about now, but she didn't give him time to dwell on the revelation now. "Y'know….."

"Oh I don't like the sound of that."

"Oh shut up," she laughed, playfully slapping his arm, earning herself a small grin. "As I was SAYING, I feel bad having stolen from Winson."

"How do you know his name? I was there picking locks the whole time, he never said it."

"I'm not a complete stranger to this city you know." She told him matter-of-factly, crossing her arms.

"He had no idea who you were," Zelnite countered flatly. It blew the wind out of her sails as she visibly slumped, a disappointed expression on her face.

"The baroness mentioned him once or twice." But that's unimportant, I think-"

"No."

"But you don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"You said you feel guilty, which can only mean you want us to return these jewels."

"And apologise," she added, before sucking in a breath, eyeing him carefully, gauging his reaction. Zelnite growled deep in his throat, irritated beyond what even he thought was reasonable but he didn't care.

"You ask enough of Zelnite in asking that he return his plunder, but you cross a line apologising." He crossed his arms, serious now.

"Why is that so much to ask?" Now Zelnite's mouth twisted in a wolf's grin.

"Because he doesn't even know we robbed him yet."

…..

And what did that arrogant welp have that he didn't? Besides the stupid red hair….There was a slight scuffing sound behind him, making his ears twitch, irritated. Stupid rats, into everything. _Yeah, right, blame the rats Winson, rats made off with your stock of precious Lizerian gold rings. Perhaps I_ should _check that out then._

As he moved to turn though, his vision was suddenly filled with gold and red, a gently perfume filling his nose.

"You know, it's very impolite to stare at a lady." Winson glanced up from his counter, cheeks on fire as he realized that he'd just gotten an eyeful of a woman's chest. Gods above, _Ruby's_ chest. He jumped back, a soft giggle filling his ears. Impolite? She'd put herself intentionally in his line of sight. _So wait, did she want me to stare?_ What about that Anthony fellow though? _Why even bother with her? It might've just been her that got your inventory taken. Oh gods, say something you fool! Stop just sitting there!_

"M...Miss Ruby?" _Genius Winson, absolute brilliance._

"Why Winson!" She placed a hand over her chest, curiously absent of a necklace Winson vaguely noticed, in mock surprise. "I'm flattered, you still remember me!"

"Well y-yes of course Miss Ruby," he stammered. _She's being sarcastic you twit!_

There came a light, barely audible chuckle, but it was enough that Winson whirled around on the spot. There was nothing there however. That didn't stop Winson's throat from tightening up, in a frenzy he tore at his sleeve, pulling free the golden key and scrambling for his chest. It swung open with its resounding _click!_ Nestled within the velvet confines were three complete rows of golden rings, all centered around a wide gold necklace, holding twelve red diamonds, and a fist sized ruby.

He whirled about again to face Ruby, but met only open air. In her place at his counter was a bulging leather pack, straining it seemed, with golden coins. Attached to it was a torn piece of paper, written upon it in a scratchy hand, 'FOR SERVICES RENDERED' .Absolutely stunned, Winson took hold of the bag with shaky hands, only one thought coursed through his mind.

 _Was I just robbed!?_

…..

 _Did I just get PAID for being robbed!?_

…..

Zelnite and Ruby returned to their little alley, Ruby reverting to her early state, gasping for air as laughter seized her, seemingly fit to bleed her dry of oxygen. Zelnite by contrast laughed only lightly, the joy never reaching his face as he unbound his hair, letting his shimmering red locks tumble over his shoulders. Ruby whistled, cheering her enthusiasm, only intensifying as he unstrung his cloak from around his shoulders.

"Whoo! Take it off!" He looped his arms back through the cloak, leaving the hood back as he pulled it snug around himself. "Booo! I want to see some skin!"

"Heh," he snorted, "quite impolite to stare you know?" Ruby tilted her head a bit, puzzled for a moment, enough so that Zelnite could quite clearly discern the canine in the fox before him. And then she broke anew into her delightful laughter.

"Awfully possessive don't you think?"

"Hm?" Zelnite grunted, puzzled. She giggled.

"You're all jealous, and you're trying to be gruff about it, it's so cute! You're better at hiding it, but I think you're fawning as much as Winson was," Her smile was wicked, knowing, yet in her curious little way, not judging. That face was just begging for Caesar to lean in and kiss her, but his every instinct screamed against it. _Damn, she's quick_ , even he hadn't fully thought his anger, she saw through it in a second.

 _Don't lose your head, don't holler, or you'll find your hold begin to ebb, but be wary, she follows a short collar, that she might spin you in a long web_.

You speak of her as some seasoned temptress.

 _Don't wait to see, the longer you linger, the tighter she'll have you wound 'bout her finger. Just watch, while you may find her passive in your lap, she'll soon see you in her sinister trap._

It's called love.

 _Blasphemy._

Stunned by the blunt retort, Caesar actually felt his face fill with shock. Ruby of course took his continued silence as all the answer she needed, a delighted smile on her lips. "I KNEW IT!"

Caesar scowled, Ruby stuck her tongue out between smiling lips, then promptly turned tail and ran off in the opposite direction.

 _Don't pursue it, only sorrow pursues the kit._

She's not an 'it' and I've had quite enough of your words of caution.

 _I'm not referring to 'her grace', but to this so called 'love' you chase., Are you not now happy? You'd turn my gold tongue wooden and sappy!_

But Caesar had stopped listening to the voice in his head, his feet ignored the caution it wanted him to heed, already carrying him after that delectable fox, pursuing with more conviction than any treasure he'd ever sought.

 **G'Day!**

So I know I stated before that this would be a three part series but as I was writing this particular segment I realised that it was a bit too long to fit into the larger chapter and deserved its own part. So anyway, that's all for now, I'll see you folks next time!


End file.
